It's Gonna Be Our Secret For Now
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Black Star was hanging out with Soul. Maka walked in and got mad at the mess the two had made. After Soul leaving to go to the store, Maka and Black Star begin talking, one thing end up leading to another... Maka x Black Star fluff.


The air was cold, maybe too cold for Maka to be outside in just a sweater. She sighed. She had just come back from hanging out with Chrona. She looked around her and noticed that the city was unusually quiet. There were very few people to be seen walking around. Maka shrugged and sped up in her walking, without Soul, she was basically us less if attacked.

When she walked in the door she tripped and almost fell on her face. She looked down to see Soul and Black Star's shoes. She sighed as she put them to the side where they belonged. When she reached the living room, she saw Soul and Black Star playing video games, the room was a mess. Maka sighed again before crossing her arms and tapping her foot. The two paused their game and slowly turned their heads to look at her.

"Oi Maka. I ah, thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow..."

"Ah, Hey, Maka..."

"Soul, I don't care if you have Black Star over when I'm not here, what I do care about is if you make a mess." She said as she began picking up the garbage that was around the room.

"We were going to, but we thought you weren't coming home till tomorrow..." Soul said as he sighed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't make a mess to begin with."

Black Star and Soul sighed as they got up and began helping Maka clean up, after about five minutes the room was back to normal.

"Well I'm going to have a shower." Maka said as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Wow. She really is a clean freak." Black Star keeping his eyes on the door Maka had just disappeared behind.

"Meh, she can be, but she's cool for the most part."

Soul walked over to the fridge and looked around before sighing.

"Damn, your gonna have to chill here alone for a bit, were out of milk." Soul said as he headed towards the door.

"Oh, okay."

"Oh, and don't bother Maka. She may kill you if you do." Soul said as he headed out the door.

Black Star sighed as he walked over to the kitchen, he was hungry. As he was looking through their cupboards, Maka came out of her shower wrapped in a white towel. She walked over and headed towards the kitchen where she saw Black Star starring wide eyed.

"What? Never seen a girl in a towel before?" Maka asked as she pushed him out of her way so she could grab the jug of juice.

She poured herself a glass and drank it all before turning to Black Star once again.

"Where did Soul go?" She asked.

"Ah, he um, went to get milk." Black Star was having issues speaking.

"Oh okay. So are you staying the night or somethin? It's gettin kinda late." She said as she pointed to the clock that said 9:15pm.

He tried to speak, but couldnt get any words to come out, so he just nodded.

"Oh, okay?" She said as she raised a brow. "Well I'm going to go get dressed."

Once Maka was out of sight, Black Star released the breath he was holding in and took a seat on the couch.

_What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Maka... naked... with only a towel covering her body... No! No! What am I thinking? I don't like Maka like that, it's not even right! If I'm going to surpass god I can't let a basically naked girl distract me... _

As he continued to babble in his head, he barely noticed that Maka had left her room and had taken a seat beside him and began to flip through the TV channels.

"So Black Star, what's up with you? Your all jumpy." She said keeping her eyes fixed on the television.

"I ah, I'm fine!" He hadn't meant to yell so loud.

"Now I know your lying... remember we used to be best friends when we were younger, I could always tell if you were lying or not.." She stated as she began starring at the ninja.

"Do you like Soul?" Black Star said the words without even thinking, and his eyes instantly widened.

"Um, yeah, as a friend." She said as her face began to freeze in confusion.

Black Star was trying everything he could not to ask the one question he was dying to ask.

"Black Star are you feeling okay? Your acting really strange..."

"I ah..." He hung his head in defeat. "I have a question for you."

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"D-do you like me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me." He repeated as he slowly raised his head to stare into her eyes.

"Ah yeah, of course I do."

"No no, I mean... like more then a friend..."

Maka's eyes widened. She had never seen this side of Black Star, she couldn't figure out if she liked it, or if it just plain scared her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Well yeah, of course I do."

"What really?"

"Well yeah, I was bound to like you eventually."

"You lying."

Maka frowned at him, she wasn't lying. So why was he saying otherwise? So she said exactly what she was thinking.

"But I'm not."

Black Star said nothing he just hung his head.

Maka sighed and she leaned in closer to her friend. She used her hand to raise his head, with only a seconds hesitation, she pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened before snapping shut and grabbing her neck to deepen the kiss.

She traced her tongue along his bottom lip, without a seconds hesitation, he parted his lips enough for Maka's tongue to slip in.

The two made out passionately. Their tongue entwining with each other, causing both to moan in pleasure. When the kiss broke they were both breathless.

"N-now do you believe me?" She asked with a laugh.

"Y-yeah... But I don't g-get it... I thought you loved Soul."

"He's my friend. I've always liked you Black Star. I always thought you and Tsubaki had a thing."

"What? No."

"Well that's obvious now.."

"So... would you go to dinner with me tomorrow?"

She smiled before launching herself at him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tight, he wrapped his arms around her taking in her familliar sent.

"Of course I will."

Just then they both heard the door handle twist and they quickly spit and pretended to watch to TV.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long, decided to get a few extra things while I was there."

"That's okay, we were just watching TV." Maka said as she winked to Black Star.

"That's cool."

Black Star leaned to Maka's ear and whispered,

"Were not telling anyone yet right?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand squeezing it.

* * *

Author's Notes: Well I was yet again, bored. Had this idea XD Good? Bad? If it too OOC I'm sorry! XD Review! Oh and I may put in another chapter, I haven't decided yet XD


End file.
